Veinte días
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Durante veinte días Kagura se verá obligada a ser la presa ¿Por qué el sádico le "ordenaría" vivir con él? OkiKagu
1. Capítulo 1: Primer error

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

" _Recuerdos"_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Primer error

.

.

.

Kagura Yato no se contuvo demasiado a la hora de soltar un insulto contra el ser humano que invento las matemáticas y, en general, al que se le ocurrió que la humanidad necesitaba una escuela. En primer lugar ella no necesitaba averiguar cómo es que la "x" tenía una relación tan cercana con "y", como tampoco quería saber porque es que las dichosas letras se extraviaban tan a menudo. ¡Eran letras, por el amor de dios! ¿Por qué demonios letras y números tenían que combinarse en una materia?

–Paciencia, Kagura-chan. –Shimura Shinpachi le sonreía con nerviosismo. –No des muchas vueltas al asunto, por favor. –

–A ver, Patsuan. –gruño la pelirroja irritada. – ¿Por qué el resultado es doce? ¡Exijo una explicación! –

Shinpachi se sobó las sienes buscando paciencia en lo más profundo de su ser, no quería perder el control, estaba muy estresado y Kagura no parecía querer cooperar para calmarlo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste, Kagura-chan? –pregunto luego de algunos minutos. –Señálame la parte y yo te lo vuelvo a decir. –

La chica se inclino sobre el cuaderno abierto en la mesa frente a ella, observo los numerosos garabatos y con el dedo señalo el punto donde se había quedado. Shinpachi observo curioso el punto y sintió que algo explotaba dentro de sí mismo… ¿Sería quizás lo último que quedaba de su paciencia?

– ¡Pero sí eso es el principio! –grito de pronto. – ¡¿Es que acaso no me estabas prestando atención?! –

La Yato se encogió de hombros. –No. Y no me grites si no quieres que te rompa todos los huesos, Patsuan. –

Shinpachi respiro profundamente. Sabía que realmente estaba en riesgo de ser víctima de agresión física si seguía gritando, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era respirar profundamente y esperar a que su frustración disminuyera antes de volver a hablar.

–Está bien. Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, tienes cara de que en cualquier momento te dormirás…o de que matarás a alguien. –el chico se levanto de la silla. –Y yo no quiero ser ese alguien, créeme. –

–Que niña eres, Shinpachi. –insulto con descaro. –Y yo que te doy el honor de ayudarme a estudiar. –

–O querrás decir el horror. –intervino una tercera voz. –Pobre de ti _megane_ , tener que ayudar a una bestia hueca como esta…has de ser un santo. –

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, Shinpachi con una cara de terror y Kagura con una expresión asesina. Frente a ellos estaba Okita Sougo de tercer año, el rival de Kagura y el único capaz de mantener una lucha de iguales con ella. Ambos eran bestias y estaban obsesionados con ganarle al otro, una extraña relación que a Shinpachi le decía otra cosa. Sin embargo apreciaba mucho su vida como para siquiera comentarlo, algo le decía que amanecería con los peces si lo decía en voz alta.

–O-Okita-san. –saludo el pelinegro con toda la educación que lo caracterizaba. – ¿Qué lo trae por los pasillos de primer año? –interrogo nervioso, observando la forma en la que el castaño y su amiga se analizaban mutuamente.

–Nada en particular. –contesto luego de un segundo. –Aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarme con una bestia salida de un zoológico. –

Kagura frunció el ceño. –Sádico bastardo. –siseo. –Yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarme con tu cara de niña por aquí. –

–Al menos de niña y no de orangután. –

Kagura lo miro rabiosa. – ¡Tú, hijo de…! –

Una gran mano cubrió la boca de la chica y la hizo retroceder todos los pasos que había avanzado hacía Sougo, haciéndola trastabillar un poco y chocar contra el cuerpo de quien la aprisionaba.

–Me gustaría informar que no es el área adecuada para que se pongan a gritarse esa clase de cosas. –Gintoki fruncía el ceño. –Como también te digo, Souichiro-kun, que las clases ya han acabado y ya tienes que irte a ver al gori…ejem, perdón, a Kondo. –el peli plata tosió disimuladamente y se corrigió.

–Es Sougo, _danna_. –musito el castaño aburrido. –Y no tengo ganas de ir a ver a Kondo-san. –se cruzo de brazos. –El club admitió nuevos miembros y me da flojera ayudarlo a entrenarlos. –

Gintoki suspiro. –En todo caso no los quiero ver peleando. –miro a Kagura. –Tú sabes que debes portarte bien y tú, Okita-kun, es tú último año y tienes que tener un buen historial. –

–Ya lo sé. –gruño Kagura. –No es necesario el recordatorio, Gin-chan. –

El hombre la golpeo en la cabeza. –Es _sensei_ , tarada. –

La pelirroja bufo por lo bajo y se giro arrastrando a Shinpachi. –Te veo en casa. –se despidió, alejándose por los pasillos con el ceño fruncido.

–Supongo que yo también me voy. –avisó el castaño al ver que la china se alejaba con paso firme. La observo hasta que ella dio vuelta para bajar las escaleras. Miro a Gintoki. – ¿Algún problema, _danna_? –pregunto al darse cuenta de la mirada intensa que le dirigía.

–No hagas ninguna estupidez, Okita-kun. –el hombre mantenía una expresión muy seria. –Y lo más importante…deja de provocar su ira. –Okita percibió muy bien la advertencia implícita en esa orden.

Con la misma forma silenciosa con la cual llegó, Gintoki se alejo por donde mismo que Kagura, dejando a Sougo solo en el pasillo. El chico se acerco a la ventana y vio a Kagura en la puerta con Shinpachi, a la espera del profesor peli plata.

' _¿No que se veían en casa?'_ sonrío negando con la cabeza, apoyando su frente en el cristal.

–Eres más difícil de lo que pensé, china. –suspiro divertido.

.

.

.

– ¿Te casas? –la voz le salió a duras penas, como si estas fueran hierro liquido. – ¿Con Hijikata? –

La risa de Okita Mitsuba salió melodiosa y alegre, casi como música. La vio bailar alrededor de la sala de estar y luego sonrío tan ampliamente como pudo. Sougo creyó que estaba oyendo mal cuando ella se lo dijo, sin embargo, toda clase de duda se desvaneció cuando contemplo a la mayor bailoteando así, con esa alegría desbordante.

– ¡Sí! –asintió muy contenta. –Hoy cuando fuimos a comer me lo propuso. –la mujer extendió su mano para que su hermano pudiera ver el costoso anillo. – ¡Y le dije que sí! –

' _Obviamente'_ Pensó el otro algo malhumorado. No es que no le diera gusto que Mitsuba se fuera a casar, al contrario, adoraba tanto a su hermana que su felicidad era la suya. Pero la persona que había elegido…pues no le agradaba del todo. Probablemente ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a que ese maldito de Hijibaka era parte de su familia.

–Asco –susurro muy bajito al pensarlo.

–Soy tan feliz. –continúo la chica.

–…me da gusto, aneue. –logro articular junto a una sonrisa adorable. – _Mucho_ gusto. –

.

.

.

Y un cuerno. Okita Sougo estaba más insoportable que nunca. Más agresivo e impaciente. Kagura lo noto casi al instante en que lo vio pasar frente a ella en el almuerzo. Vio lo tenso que estaba y vio en su rostro, casi inexpresivo, un dejo de furia contenida que gritaba por salir. Y, por supuesto, quien era ella para negarse a semejante oportunidad de fastidiarlo un poco. Ver su rostro con el ceño fruncido siempre era divertido de contemplar.

–Hey, sádico. –lo llamo caminando hasta él.

–Hoy no, china. –gruño seco. –Déjame en paz. –

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se interpuso en su camino. El viento soplo ligeramente, moviendo las copas de los arboles.

– ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder? –lo provoco. –Ya sé que yo soy mucho mejor que tú, más fuerte y… -Kagura se agacho a tiempo para esquivar la patada que le lanzó Sougo. Afortunadamente siempre llevaba bajo la falda del uniforme su pantalón de deportes, por lo que no tuvo miedo de regresarle el mismo golpe.

Okita le lanzó otro y otro y otro golpe, golpes que Kagura esquivaba con la misma rapidez con la que venían.

–Hagamos una apuesta, china. –lo escucho hablar por primera vez desde que habían iniciado a pelear, ahí donde mismo, en los jardines traseros de la escuela. La pelirroja se alejo de un salto y lo miro fijamente.

–Habla. –

Okita sonrío malicioso. Existían muchos factores por los cuales estaba a punto de hacer lo que haría. –Si tú pierdes, china, tendrás que obedecerme en todo lo que diga. –dio un paso al frente. –Y sí tú ganas, pues yo tendré que obedecerte. –

La cosa no era tan complicada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ganar y ya. – ¿Cuánto tiempo? –pregunto curiosa.

–Veinte días. –se cruzo de brazos. – ¿Qué dices? –

La Yato se lo pensó un largo momento, observándolo fijamente. La idea no sonaba tan mala, ella era buena peleando y la recompensa era tentadora. –Está bien. –acepto.

Luego de quince minutos, en los cuales la lucha se volvió bastante salvaje, muy probablemente tendrían que ir a la enfermería luego de eso, los resultados se hicieron evidentes. Kagura se sentó en el suelo, se limpio la sangre de la boca y observo al castaño que la miraba desde el otro lado en un estado igual al suyo.

Indudablemente estaba en un enorme problema. A esas alturas ya no sabía cuál había sido su peor error, si el haberse confiado o si el haberlo provocado en primer lugar. Quizás lo uno, quizás lo otro, no lo sabía, lo único de lo cual era consciente era que había perdido.

No pudo evitar sentirse muy mal consigo misma. Débil e inútil. ¿Qué le diría Gin-chan sobre eso cuando le contara? La regañaría, eso era seguro.

– ¿Qué es lo que vas a ordenarme, sádico? –interrogo mirándolo fijamente, molesta. –Habla. –

Okita se levanto con pesadez. Se sacudió la ropa y luego sonrío.

–Bien, bien. –camino hasta ella. –Mi primera orden es… –se detuvo justo frente a su rostro. –Que deberás vivir conmigo estos veinte días. –

Kagura sintió que la sangre se le heló. ¿Ella…vivir con el sádico veinte días?

Iba a morir, eso era seguro.

.

.

.

Continuara~….

.

.

.

Bueeeeno, mis ganas de escribir esta historia ya me estaban matando. ¡Espero les guste!

Por el momento no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero estén todos muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao (:_


	2. Capítulo 2: Sí de idiotas se habla

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

" _Recuerdos"_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Sí de idiotas se habla…

.

.

.

Reaccionar le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo esperado, se dijo Okita cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja seguía sin mover un solo musculo, y que solo movía los labios como si fuese una especie de pez fuera del agua.

– ¿V-vivir…yo…contigo…? –Sougo quedo paralizado cuando los intensos ojos azules de la chica lo miraron con fijeza, fue casi como ser azotado por el mismísimo mar. –Debes estar bromeando. –se levanto como pudo del suelo, sintiendo una intensa punzada en el tobillo derecho que le dificulto la acción, sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

El castaño termino por abofetearse mentalmente y se levanto con más rapidez de la necesaria, sintiendo por un momento un dolor agudo que le cruzo todo el brazo izquierdo.

' _Esa maldita china sí que pega fuerte'_ pensó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía incluso respirar.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio haciendo un recuento mental de los daños recibidos, pero Kagura también necesitaba preparase mentalmente para lo que sea que sea que Gintoki le fuese a decir. Tenía el presentimiento de que se enojaría…y mucho.

–Me voy. –hablo la pelirroja luego de un largo momento. No podía retrasar lo inevitable y estaba segura que entre más honesta fuese con Gin-chan menos la regañaría.

Okita, sin meditar mucho en ello, apreso su muñeca en un movimiento rápido. – ¿A dónde te crees que vas, china? –de un tirón la acerco hasta él. Kagura se mareó momentáneamente por el jaloneo. –Espero no estés pensando en huir. –

– ¡Más te vale que me sueltes, imbécil! –grito furiosa, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre, pero previniendo esto, Sougo la acorralo contra la pared y su cuerpo. La Yato se sintió repentinamente ahogada, como si la cercanía con el castaño le quemará desde adentro.

–Recuerda que a partir de hoy a veinte días eres mi juguete, china. –la forma en la que se lo dijo provoco en Kagura un escalofrío. –Y no tienes escapatoria. –

–E-estás diciendo estupideces. –Kagura lo alejo de un empujón, sintiendo el rostro ardiendo. Ella supuso que se debía al calor que le dio tras una ardua batalla. –Sé que he perdido la apuesta, tarado, pero alguien debe decírselo a Gin-chan. –

El sádico sonrío ladino al notar lo inocente que podía llegar a ser esa chica, en ningún momento se había percatado de sus intenciones.

–Entonces creo que te acompañare. –la oji azul volvió su vista hacia él, provocándole el mismo sentimiento de hacía un momento. ¿Por qué esos ojos tenían ese efecto en su persona?

–No, quiero ir yo sola. –le saco la lengua infantilmente. Sougo tuvo ganas de hacer otra cosa al verla haciendo eso, pero prefirió seguir con su camino. La menor lo siguió mientras se quejaba.

–Y yo te he dicho que iré contigo, china. –repitió fastidiado.

Discutir y pelear eran dos cosas esenciales en su relación de odio-amistad, tanto así que Shinpachi decidió que incluso un perro y un gato convivirían mejor juntos que esos dos. Por ello, cuando los vio acercarse juntos por el pasillo mientras discutían, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Tampoco pareció del todo sorprendido cuando vio lo heridos que estaban.

–Veo que han vuelto a hacer de las suyas. –Tsukuyo suspiro pesadamente a su lado. –A Gintoki no le va a gustar. –

–En absoluto, estoy segura de que querrá venganza. –Sarutobi Ayame se cruzo de brazos con mirada analítica, mientras ajustaba sus anteojos con precisión.

–Sensei, no estoy muy seguro de que sea correcto tratar de asesinar a Okita-san. –replico Shinpachi.

La mujer lo miro.

– ¿Y desde cuándo algo como eso es importante para mi Gin-san? –

El pelinegro suspiro derrotado. No es como que Sa-chan no tuviera razón.

–Patsuan. –la voz de Kagura llamo la atención de los tres presentes, mientras corría en su dirección.

Por supuesto que olvido que lastimo su tobillo y soltó una maldición cuando llegó junto a él. Detrás de ella Sougo caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

–Hola Tsukki, Sa-chan. –les sonrío. – ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Gin-chan por aquí? Tengo algo que decirle. –

Tsukuyo alzo una ceja. –Lo vi en la sala de profesores atendiendo una llamada, parecía importante, así que preferí no molestarlo. –

La oji azul entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Una llamada? Espero no sea Shinsuke. –murmuro por lo bajo.

–Espero no hayas hecho nada malo, Kagura-chan. –el pelinegro la miro fijamente. –Gin-san ha estado muy serio toda la mañana. –

Un mal presentimiento la hizo alzar las cejas y morderse la lengua antes de decir nada. –Hasta este momento me había estado portando muy bien, idiota. –Shinpachi rodó los ojos al ser llamado así. –Por otra parte, que Gin-chan este serio… –miro a Okita un momento. –…no es normal. –

El castaño se encogió de hombros. –Yo que sé. Jamás sé en que está pensando _danna_. –

Kagura frunció el ceño. –Me voy a buscarlo. Vámonos, sádico. –lo apresuro. Okita estuvo por decir algo, pero prefirió simplemente seguirla.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué me quieres ver lo más pronto posible? –la voz al otro lado de la línea sonó incrédula. –Sabes que estoy trabajando. –

–No te estoy pidiendo nada fuera del otro mundo, imbécil. –Gintoki pronunció cada sílaba con notoria seriedad. –Esto es por ella. –

El peli plata escuchó claramente como el otro pedía un momento para salir. – ¿Ya se han comunicado contigo? ¿Tan rápido? –

–Sí. –

–Joder, Gintoki, por eso te dije que me la dejarás a mí. –gruño. –Aunque de todas formas no habría cambiado nada. –suspiro.

–Yo lo sé. Lo sé. –

–Está bien. Dame dos días. El jueves te veré sin falta donde siempre. –

Sin mediar más palabra la llamada finalizo. El hombre deposito sobre el escritorio su celular, para posteriormente dejarse caer en la silla giratoria.

– ¿Dónde está Kagura, Zura? –pregunto en un susurro, a sabiendas de que el otro había ingresado hacía segundos.

–Es Katsura. –corrigió con neutralidad. –Y la última vez que la vi estaba saliendo para los jardines. –

Gintoki lo miro fijamente.

– ¿Estuvo hoy en todas tus clases, Katsura? –

El pelinegro alzo una ceja lleno de confusión. –Por supuesto. Estuvo entretenida todo el rato porque traje conmigo a Elizabeth. –

– ¿Y en la clase del gorila? –

Katsura se sintió bastante confundido. Era demasiado raro que el peli plata comenzará a preguntar por la asistencia de su casi hija. Nunca lo hacía, porque él la conocía y sabía que estaría en su aula.

–Sí, desde luego, después todo Kondo da su clase favorita. –se cruzo de brazos. –También estuvo en las clases de Tsukuyo, Sarutobi y madao. –se apresuro a contestar.

Gintoki pareció más relajado, mientras observaba por la ventana. Y antes de que el de largos cabellos negros dijera nada más, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos adultos se giraron con sorpresa, solo para ver a Kagura y Okita discutiendo en la entrada.

–Tú fuiste el idiota, tú se lo dices, sádico. –

Okita frunció el ceño. –De ninguna manera. Tú perdiste, tú hablas. –

Estaban por llegar a los golpes de nuevo, sin embargo, Katsura se apresuró en tomar a Kagura y jalarla hacía dentro del aula, dejando a Okita parado con una expresión fría e indiferente. La pelirroja pataleo en el aire, sintiendo nuevamente esa punzada que la hizo estremecer y calmarse en un segundo. Zura la depósito en la silla contigua a la de Gintoki, para luego dar media vuelta y rebuscar algo dentro del cajón de su escritorio.

–Lo encontré. –sonrío Kotaro, posicionándose frente a la chica con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano. Kagura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras observaba cautelosa como el mayor vertía alcohol en uno de los algodones que acercaba peligrosamente a su herido rostro.

–Duele. –gimió bajito al sentir el ardor del desinfectante. Sougo ahogo una sonrisa burlona al ver como Sakata le señalaba la otra silla. Negó con la cabeza.

–No es una pregunta, _Souichiro-kun_. –sonrío perverso. –Ven aquí. _Ahora_. –ordenó.

Okita resoplo. –Es Sougo _danna_. –lo corrigió al llegar frente a él. –Y esto podría ser considerado acoso a un menor. –

El peli plateado chasqueo la lengua, para nada interesado. –Y lo que le has hecho a mi hija podría ser considerado abuso físico a una menor. –

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Sougo sabía que no podría ganarle al mayor ni en mil años. Pero eso no quería decir que se rendiría tan fácilmente. Ganaría. Y ganaría lo que más quería en el mundo.

Sonrío.

– ¡Zura, ya para, esto duele! –chillo la Yato repentinamente, quien para ese momento ya tenía todas las heridas desinfectadas y cubiertas por curitas, pero lo que parecía estarla haciendo gritar era el enrojecido tobillo.

Gintoki se levanto de golpe. – ¿Estás bien? –aparto a Zura, quien prefirió terminar la labor que el otro había comenzado con el castaño. –Debes tener más cuidado, aún no estás del todo curada. –

Ella frunció el ceño. –Creí que Ikumatsu ya había dicho que estaba bien y que podía pelear. –lo miro. – ¿No es así? –

–Lo es. Pero también te dijo que no abusaras, bestia. –

– ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! –

–China. –interrumpió hastiado. – ¿Acaso no piensas decirle a tu papi lo que hemos hecho? –la miro con burlona inocencia. –Comienzo a impacientarme. –

Kagura abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, sintiendo la insistente mirada de Gin-chan sobre ella.

– ¡El sádico me engaño! –grito señalándolo con un dedo acusatorio. –Apostamos y perdí. Tendré que vivir con él veinte días, pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez yo ga… –una gran mano la hizo callar, ahogando sus palabras en su garganta.

De nuevo se volvió para mirar a Okita, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza y a despedazarlo, para después dárselo de comer a los perros callejeros del centro comercial. Su furia era extrema, tanto así que Zura pudo jurar que sus ojos brillaban como si fueran lava a punto de asesinar al otro. Se sintió atemorizado. Sougo se sintió…emocionado.

–…Gin-chan. –

Sin embargo tuvo que detener su instinto asesino, serenarse y respirar profundamente como trece millones de veces. En cierta forma esto era lo que necesitaba para mantener a Kagura fuera de su camino unos días en lo que podía hablar con esa persona. No era lo que esperaba, su primera opción siempre fue Patsuan, pero le venía como anillo al dedo.

Tendría que consumar el crimen en otra ocasión…lástima.

–No te voy a regañar, tranquila. –le palmeo la cabeza sin mirarla. –No es tu culpa. Ahora tendremos que hablar sobre esto. –

La pelirroja sintió un peso menos encima. Pero por algún motivo que desconocía, seguía sintiendo que algo no andaba bien…nada bien.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hoolaaa a todooos!

Hey, ¿Cómo están? La verdad es que hacía mucho que no escribía, este capítulo ya lo tenía listo, solo que he estado ocupada con ciertas cosas y me he retrasado mucho en subirlo. ¡Ya los extrañaba!

En fin, la buena noticia es que el capítulo tres ya está finalizado y el cuarto lo estaré empezando esta semana. Por lo que, al finalizar los agradecimientos les daré un pequeño adelanto del tercer capítulo, tómenlo como una disculpa por la tardanza.

Bueno. Quiero agradecer a:

 **i love okikagu:** _Jaja, en verdad me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. Gracias por comentar, cualquier sugerencia u observación es bienvenida. (:_

 **mi-chan:** _¡Tu comentario me hizo el día! ¡Muchísimas gracias, también eres lo máximo!_

 **lu89:** _Estoy muy feliz de que te agrade la historia. Espero no aburrirte en los próximos capítulos. :D_

 **Anonymous D:** _Jeje, la verdad es que el tiempo últimamente me escasea, la escuela consume el tiempo del mundo. Gracias por comentar (:_

 **Jugem Jugem:** _Jaja, solo te diré que habrá muchas discusiones, muchas. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy._

 **Guest:** _¡Gracias a ti por comentar! Realmente me emociona que les guste la historia._

 **Okita Kagura:** _Jaja, no tienes una idea. Kagura no dejará que Okita se salga con la suya tan fácilmente._

 **Guest-san:** _¡Gracias! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D_

 **Leche de fresa:** _Lamento mucho, mucho la demora, pero la escuela me consume mucho tiempo, además de que me emocione terminando el otro capítulo. Peeeero, el tercer capítulo estará aquí muy pronto, es lo bueno de haberlo hecho ya (:_

 **Xidde:** _¡Por supuesto! Sólo que no prometo fechas, se me pasan jeje._

 **Guest:** _Ya está aquí, lamento la demora. Esta semana tengo más tiempo libre, así que seguramente escribiré en estos días lo que pueda._

 **CromaticDay:** _Bueeeeno, Gin-chan estaba muy, pero que muuuuuy enojado. Y sí, pasarán muchas cosas. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 **Viviana655:** _Jaja, lo subí cuanto antes. También el que sigue lo subiré cuando tenga tiempo en estos días._

 **mitsuki:** _!Jaja lo sé, tardo milenios en volver a publicar! Pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esta historia, le he tomado cierta preferencia :D_

Y bueno, ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí va el adelanto del siguiente capítulo como compensación por la tardanza.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 3: Okita Mitsuba_

 _Okita suspiro. –Bien, pues durante veinte días la tendrás aquí. –se cruzo de brazos, sintiendo el dolor de la pelea de hacía dos horas. La maldita china golpeaba fuerte y era demasiado rápida y ágil, pero también resultaba demasiado sencillo provocarla para que perdiera la calma._

 _Mitsuba asintió contenta. –No te preocupes Kagura-chan. –soltó sus manos. –Haré que tu estancia aquí sea agradable ¡Seré como tu hermana mayor y te cuidaré! –_

 _Kagura retrocedió medio paso aturdida, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa clase de palabras. Miro a la mayor que seguía parloteando alrededor de Sougo, preguntándole acerca de sus heridas con mucha preocupación, y sintió un hueco en el estomago. Kagura aspiro un poco de aire y negó con la cabeza, volvió a mirar a Mitsuba y sonrío suavemente. No pasaría nada por convivir un poco con ella, sin embargo, evitaría encariñarse._

– _Vamos a cenar. –dijo la castaña finalmente. –Traje el arroz que me pediste, Sou-chan. –_

– _Gracias aneue, calenté lo que me pediste hace un rato. –señalo la cocina. –Ya solo hay que servirlo. –_

 _Ella asintió contenta y se alejo tras recoger las bolsas del sillón. Kagura la siguió y Sougo la observo caminar con tranquilidad._

.

.

.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Espero estén todos muy bien.

 _Ciao, ciao (:_


	3. Capítulo 3: Okita Mitsuba

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

" _Recuerdos"_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Okita Mitsuba

.

.

.

Kagura Yato se estremeció cuando sintió el helado ambiente de esa casa meticulosamente ordenada, también percibió el fuerte aroma de comida picante y, sin duda, percibió en todos lados a Okita Sougo. Bueno, ¿qué podía esperar?, estaba en su casa después de todo.

–Más te vale que no hagas destrozos, estúpida. –la plana voz de Sougo llegó hasta ella desde la cocina. –No quiero que _aneue_ se dé cuenta tan rápido de lo bestia que eres. –

Kagura apretó los labios en una fina línea, se mordió la lengua tan fuerte como pudo y luego sonrío con evidente falsedad.

–Oh, sádico, querido. –camino lentamente hasta la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. –Estoy completamente segura de que a tu hermana tampoco le gustará verte sin un ojo y sin dientes. –la sonrisa desapareció un instante después. –No me provoques, el que haya perdido la apuesta no quiere decir que no pueda defenderme. –

El chico apago la estufa sin inmutarse. –De hecho, china, eso es exactamente lo que quiere decir. –con despreocupación recargo los codos en la barra. – _Tú_ tienes que obedecerme te guste o no. –alargo una mano para tirar del rojizo cabello. –Y mi primera orden es que debes vivir conmigo todo el tiempo que dure el castigo ¿Recuerdas? –

Los ojos azules de Kagura llamearon con furia. –Aún no sé cómo es que Gin-chan permitió esto, ¡Pero juro que me voy a vengar, imbécil! –grito furiosa, apartando de un golpe la mano de Okita y alejándose para sentarse en el sillón. Por supuesto, debía recordar su tobillo lastimado. Sin duda agradecía profundamente el que Katsura hubiese tenido pastillas para el dolor en su escritorio.

El castaño rodeó la barra para salir y se acerco tranquilamente hasta la oji azul, quien al sentir que se acercaba alzo la vista para mirarlo. Okita, entonces, sonrío malicioso.

–Yo no he dicho que puedas sentarte en mis sillones, china. –se inclino sobre ella. –Si quieres hacerlo deberás ladrar para obtenerlo. –

Kagura sintió su rostro arder de pura furia, soltando un puñetazo que fue detenido por el mayor.

–Recuerda que _no_ puedes golpearme, querida. –sin soltarle la mano Okita tiro de ella y la obligo a levantarse del mueble, para después lanzarla contra el piso y sentarse en donde ella estaba. –Vamos, enciende la televisión y dame el control remoto. –ordeno con aburrimiento.

– ¡Hijo de tu…! –mascullo ella por lo bajo, acercándose al televisor y encendiéndolo. –Toma. –le aventó el objeto contra la cara. –Tú querías el control, nunca me dijiste como querías que te lo diera, sadiquito. –sonrío maliciosa.

El castaño estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el sonido de unas llaves lo hizo recapacitar y callarse, lo último que quería es que Mitsuba lo viera siendo malo con una chica. Y Kagura podía hacerse pasar como una víctima, era buena en ello.

–Oh, parece ser que tu hermana ha vuelto, sádico bastardo. –una sonrisa se amplió en sus labios. –Habrá que ver que tan parecida es a la bestia de su hermano. –

Okita la retuvo del brazo y la obligo a sentarse junto a él en el sillón. Segundos después le tapo la boca con la mano y acerco su boca a su oído.

–Pobre de ti que le digas algo sobre tu castigo, idiota. –le susurro muy bajito. –Porque si lo haces me asegurare de que estos días sean un infierno para ti. –

La Yato le mordió la mano con fuerza provocando que Sougo la soltara tras insultarla. –Tener que convivir contigo veinte días ya es un infierno, imbécil. –se levanto de golpe. –Pero eso no quiere decir que yo también tenga que ser cien por ciento sumisa, querido. –ella sonrío como solía sonreír Gintoki. –Solo te lo advierto, si tú no quieres que le diga a tu hermana sobre esto…tú tendrás que limitar mucho tus ordenes, sádico. –

–Fue una apuesta, china. –

Kagura se encogió de hombros. –No lo estoy negando. Pero ya estoy haciendo mucho con tener que vivir contigo. –

Ambos se callaron cuando la dulce voz de Mitsuba resonó en toda la estancia, Kagura a la espera de ver a una especie de extraterrestre y Okita porque no quería decepcionar a su linda y dulce aneue.

–Sou-chan, estoy de vuelta. –voz cantarina. –Hoy traje… -sus palabras se cortaron al ver a la chica pelirroja sentada en el sillón con su hermano, llena de raspones y curitas. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela junto a un pants deportivo rojo debajo de la falda, su cabello sostenido por curiosas decoraciones chinas. Ojos de un reluciente y profundo color azul.

Mitsuba parpadeo y miro a su hermano, quien también llevaba muchas curitas y raspones, buscando respuestas de la inusual situación.

–Aneue. –el castaño se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa cálida que desconcertó a Kagura. –Ella es… –

–Soy Kagura Yato. –se adelanto al muchacho. –Me quedare aquí los próximos veinte días porque Gin-chan estará muy ocupado con Tsukki. –

La mayor parpadeo confundida. – ¿Eres amiga de Sou-chan? –quiso saber.

– ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿De este? –Kagura hizo una mueca, pero antes de continuar e insultarlo, Okita le dedico una mirada de advertencia. Ella resoplo. –Dejémoslo así. –sonrío encantadora. –Espero no le moleste que este aquí. –

Mitsuba deposito sus compras sobre el sillón contiguo y sonrío felizmente, se acerco a la Yato y la tomo de las manos con delicadeza. – ¡Claro que no, Kagura-chan! –sus ojos rojizos brillaban con emoción. – ¡Siempre he querido tener una hermana menor! –

Okita suspiro. –Bien, pues durante veinte días la tendrás aquí. –se cruzo de brazos, sintiendo el dolor de la pelea de hacía dos horas. La maldita china golpeaba fuerte y era demasiado rápida y ágil, pero también resultaba demasiado sencillo provocarla para que perdiera la calma.

Mitsuba asintió contenta. –No te preocupes Kagura-chan. –soltó sus manos. –Haré que tu estancia aquí sea agradable ¡Seré como tu hermana mayor y te cuidaré! –

Kagura retrocedió medio paso aturdida, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa clase de palabras. Miro a la mayor que seguía parloteando alrededor de Sougo, preguntándole acerca de sus heridas con mucha preocupación, y sintió un hueco en el estomago. Kagura aspiro un poco de aire y negó con la cabeza, volvió a mirar a Mitsuba y sonrío suavemente. No pasaría nada por convivir un poco con ella, sin embargo, evitaría encariñarse.

–Vamos a cenar. –dijo la castaña finalmente. –Traje el arroz que me pediste, Sou-chan. –

–Gracias aneue, calenté lo que me pediste hace un rato. –señalo la cocina. –Ya solo hay que servirlo. –

Ella asintió contenta y se alejo tras recoger las bolsas del sillón. Kagura la siguió y Sougo la observo caminar con tranquilidad.

–Como la habitación de huéspedes no está limpia, hoy puedes dormir conmigo. –comento la mayor después de servirle su plato a Kagura, quien observaba el comedor con ojos curiosos. –Así me podrías ayudar con algunas cosas de mi boda. –

Ella la miro de inmediato. – ¿Te casas? –estaba sorprendida. –Felicidades. –

Mitsuba se sentó frente a ella, Okita a su lado, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos, y asintió.

–En tres meses. –confirmo alegre. –Con Hijikata Toushirou. –

– ¿El amigo de Gin-chan y Gori-sensei? –miro al castaño. –Y yo que pensaba que moriría virgen y dejado. –

Mitsuba soltó una risita, para nada ofendida. –Yo creí que jamás se animaría, la verdad es que también estaba muy sorprendida cuando sucedió. –

Sougo permaneció en absoluto silencio, los ojos rojizos más muertos que de costumbre y la boca apretada en una fina línea. Tan solo se dedicaba a escuchar a la, sorpresivamente, educada Yato y a su hermana. Sin embargo, lo único que ella no parecía poder controlar era su apetito, comió hasta que todo se acabo, aparentemente indiferente de que la comida picaba más que un chile crudo.

–Tan glotona como siempre, ahora pareces un globo aerostático. –burlo Sougo, aprovechando que Mitsuba se había marchado a lavar los platos. –Deberías dejar de comer así, engordarás. –

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Igual me vería hermosa. –

Sougo reprimió el siguiente insulto y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla. Observo a su hermana regresar y pedirle a la menor que la acompañara a dejar sus cosas. Kagura la siguió, titubeando un poco antes de hacerlo. El sádico pareció un poco interesado al respecto, normalmente ella era confianzuda con medio mundo, poco le importaba si era un desconocido o no, Kagura Yato era así, jamás dudaba.

–Puedes utilizar el baño de mi alcoba. –escucho que dijo la castaña desde el segundo piso. –Y ahí puedes dejar tus cosas. –

Kagura asintió con la cabeza, deposito la mochila con sus accesorios personales en una esquina, junto a un enorme peluche de un perrito, y después se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Sus ojos azules examinaron cada rincón de aquella habitación pintada en tonos cremas, perfectamente ordenada, pasando su vista por el escritorio, el librero y las puertas cerradas del armario y el baño.

Su recorrido finalizó en la ventana junto a la cama, desde ahí podía vislumbrar el cielo ya casi completamente oscuro, las luces de la calle ya se encontraban encendidas. Y, probablemente, Shinpachi ya estaría muriendo de un ataque de histeria al saber lo que había hecho.

–Te ves un poco incómoda. –la voz de la mujer la hizo saltar en su lugar del susto. –Parece como si no quisieras estar aquí. –

La oji azul aparto la vista de la ventana y evito los ojos de Mitsuba. –Son imaginaciones tuyas…emm… ¿Mitsuba-san? –dudo al llamarla. No sabía cómo debía hacerlo.

No fue como cuando conoció a Zura, tampoco como cuando conoció al gorila y a Shinpachi, mucho menos como cuando le presentaron a Tsukki u Otae. Era más extraño que eso. Simplemente no sabía si era porque era la hermana del sádico bastardo o si era algo más que eso.

–De todas formas creo que iré a ver qué está haciendo el sádi…perdón, Sougo-kun. –decirlo así casi le quemo la garganta.

Antes de que la mayor pudiera decir nada Kagura abandono la habitación con rapidez. Claramente escucho los pasos de ella al bajar la escalera.

–Oh, china. –Okita la llamo. –Tráeme algo de tomar, muero de sed. –ordeno desde el sofá, con las piernas estiradas, casi acostado.

–Pues ve tú. –gruño molesta.

–No, no, no. –negó con la cabeza. –Es tú deber hacerlo…recuerda que perdiste. –

Kagura se mordió la lengua y se alejo. No estaba muy segura de poder aguantar veinte días. No sin matar al bastardo y estúpido sádico que sonreía con prepotencia. Tampoco con esa hermana sobre protectora…estaba arruinada.

.

.

.

Sakata Gintoki nunca antes había estado tan furioso, tampoco nunca había experimentado las ganas de querer despellejar vivo a alguien. Ni Zura borracho en su juventud le había provocado ese instinto asesino.

–Nadie le dijo que se fuera a apostar ¿verdad? –Sarutobi Ayame dejo el vaso sobre la mesa del restaurant. –Si ya muchas veces le hemos dicho que no copie esas mañas de madao. –

–Vive con uno ¿Qué esperabas? –Tsukuyo se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Solo a mi me preocupa esta situación? –hablo Hinowa con desdén. –No está bien que dos adolescentes vivan solos. –

–Sougo vive con su hermana, no hay de qué preocuparse. –sonrío Kondo. –Y ella es una mujer muy responsable, así que tranquilo Gintoki. –

El hombre lo miro con un brillo indescifrable. –En cierto modo creo que me alegra. –los presentes, incluyendo a Otose que les atendía, le observaron con desdén.

–Creí que Kagura era tu adoración, Gin-san. –musito Sarutobi tras un momento. – ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de ella? –

–Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso. –siseo. –Pero no quiero entrar en detalles, así que no, no me he cansado de ella, y si, es lo único preciado que tengo. –

Se levanto sin mirarlos, dejo a Otose el dinero de lo que había comido y salió del lugar. Katsura suspiro.

–Te dejo más del necesario ¿verdad? –

La mayor asintió, tendiéndole el sobrante al pelinegro. –Pago como si esa glotona hubiera venido con él. –Otose exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo lentamente. –Aún me parece extraño que hubiese dejado ir a su _hija_ con ese muchacho...no parece algo que él hubiera hecho. –

Zura guardo en su bolsillo el dinero de Gintoki y sonrío. –Hoy en la tarde llamó alguien que lo dejo muy inquieto. No me quiso decir quién era, pero después de eso estuvo muy irritable, me pregunto sí la líder había estado en todas y cada una de sus clases…fue muy extraño. –

–Sí, tienes razón. –Kondo se enderezo en su lugar. –A mí también me pregunto por ella varias veces, y de hecho yo creí que ahorcaría a Sougo cuando le dijo que la chinita viviría con él veinte días a causa de una apuesta. –

Tsukuyo suspiro. –Es raro verlo tan serio. –

–Sí. Siento que algo le ocurre, de lo contrario el que estaría viviendo con él sería Okita-kun y no al revés. –Hinowa miro preocupada el sitio en el que había estado el peli plata sentado.

–Quisiera saber que le ocurre. –suspiro Sarutobi.

Todos se miraron un momento antes de suspirar derrotados. Habría que esperar a que Gintoki hablara por sí mismo, ellos no tenían idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del peli plata…ni ahora ni nunca.

.

.

.

–Hasta mañana, aneue. –el sádico beso la mejilla de la mujer antes de subir las escaleras. –Descansa, china. –Kagura sintió perfectamente bien la burla implícita en sus palabras, quiso contestarle con un insulto, pero este murió en sus labios al ver a la castaña.

–Es hora de ir a dormir, linda hermanita. –la alegría que Mitsuba imprimía en cada palabra era algo que la hacía estremecer. Realmente hacía muchos años que nadie la llamaba así.

–Emm, sí, claro. –forzó una sonrisa antes de levantarse del sillón. No era que realmente le molestase que la mujer la llamara de ese modo. Sencillamente se sentía… ¿incomoda? Sí, quizás era eso.

Miro un momento a Mitsuba y se apoyo en sus dos pies, comprobando que podía pisar sin dolor luego de un largo masaje dado por Gintoki y gracias a las dos pastillas que le dio Zura.

–Te he visto rara. –comento la castaña, mientras subía las escaleras e iba apagando las luces al ver que Kagura la seguía de cerca. La pelirroja alzo una ceja. –No es como que te conozca, pero pareciera que hay algo que te disgusta. –se explico.

La Yato desvió la mirada.

–No es nada. –de nuevo forzaba una sonrisa. –Solamente estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un día muy, muy largo. –

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada durante un segundo, Mitsuba tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que Kagura mentía, sin embargo, solo logró vislumbrar un brillo vivaz y astuto. Se sorprendió.

–Ya veo. –no estaba muy convencida. –Pues vámonos a dormir. –

.

.

.

–Así que no está en casa. –la llamada se estaba alargando demasiado. –Sakata Gintoki. –

El mencionado hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiro. –No, ya te he dicho que Kagura no está. –

–Bueno…entonces me limitare a darle un mensaje: Dígale que estoy por llegar a Japón. –dicho esto colgó.

Y Gintoki se recargo en la pared.

¿Qué querían esos dos en Japón justo ahora?

Miro un momento la pantalla de su celular, en donde se leía claramente la respuesta de esa persona, y suspiro hastiado.

Necesitaba verlo. Y pronto, o de lo contrario se encontraría solo ante muchos, muchos problemas.

.

.

.

Continuará~…

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaaa a todos!

En esta ocasión procure no tardarme tanto como la última vez. Realmente estoy emocionada con esta historia, tengo muchas ideas y ya inclusive estoy escribiendo el último capítulo. Me adelanto jeje, (:

Bueno, ya en el próximo capítulo Gin-chan se encontrara con esa persona, Kagura recibirá visitas inesperadas y su mundo se volverá un caos. Como si la pobre no tuviera suficiente con el sádico.

Pero bueno, no entretengo, iré directamente a los agradecimientos.

 _ **mi-chan:**_ _Me alegra muchísimo, pero muchísimo que te guste la historia. ¡Y gracias a ti por comentar!_

 _ **hitorikitefa8:**_ _Jeje, gracias, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

 _ **okita kagura:**_ _Ya en el próximo capítulo se explicara un poco sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo con Gin-chan. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _ **leila83:**_ _Jeje, lamento eso, pero prometo que acabare esta historia sí o sí. Me alegra que te guste la historia, si tienes alguna sugerencia, reclamo, o algo, ya sabes, con toda confianza dímelo :)_

 _ **Leche de fresa:**_ _¡Yay! Tus comentarios me alegran el día, eres muy linda, ¡gracias! Estoy muy contenta de que te guste la historia. Y también, si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia, queja o lo que sea, ya sabes, con toda confianza (:_

Y a todos los demás lectores, ¡Gracias por leer!

Espero estén todos muy bien, nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao (:_


	4. Capítulo 4: El primer visitante

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

" _Recuerdos"_

* * *

Capítulo 4

El primer visitante

.

.

.

Shimura Shinpachi temía, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, la reacción que tendría su hermana cuando le dijera lo que había hecho Kagura aquella tarde al pensar que podría ganarle a un Okita malhumorado. Decididamente se enfurecería mucho, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que era martes y por consiguiente la tan afamada noche de chicas. La noche del mes en la cual Kagura se iba a la casa de los Shimura a pasar el fin de semana. Por supuesto, la ecuación también incluía a Yagyuu Kyuubei.

–Ya llegue. –musito con desgane al cerrar la puerta, pues además de saber que le esperaba una larga plática con las chicas, también estaba muy cansado luego de tener que hacer turno extra en el trabajo.

Por la puerta se asomo su hermana, cargando una bandeja repleta de comida. –Bienvenido Shin-chan ¿En dónde está Kagura-chan? –

El pelinegro se estremeció al escuchar la pregunta ¿Tan pronto tendría que enfrentarse a Otae?

–Eh, sí, bueno…digamos que hoy no podrá venir. –sonrío nervioso. –Jeje, esto te hará mucho gracia, _aneue_. –

¡Por supuesto que no! Solo había que ver como los ojos de Tae lo fulminaban para saber que lo siguiente que diría no le haría mucha gracia a la mayor. Trago saliva y se estremeció.

–No lo preguntare de nuevo Shin-chan. –siseo molesta. – ¿Dónde-está-ella? –

– ¡Perdió una apuesta y ahora tendrá que ser la esclava de Okita-san por veinte días! –grito tras soltar un chillido no muy masculino. Al darse cuenta de que no solo lo había dicho, sino que lo había gritado, Shinpachi solo atino a retroceder todo lo que pudo y a cerrar los ojos a la espera del peor de los escenarios.

Contó un minutos, dos, tres, cinco y nada. Abrió un ojo despacio y se dio cuenta de que la mujer sonreía de una forma… ¿maternal? Se sorprendió. En verdad espero que explotara toda la casa en medio de su furia, pero en ningún momento entro en su ecuación que su hermana sonriera y se marchará hasta su alcoba dando curiosos saltitos, mientras gritaba el nombre de Kyuubei en un tono cantarín y divertido.

¿Alguien podía explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo? ¡Seguía vivo! ¡Y lo que era mejor, no había quedado sordo!

–Realmente mi hermana es rara. –comento con alivio, quitándose los zapatos e ingresando por completo en su casa, pasando por la alcoba de Otae hasta la suya.

Al ingresar lo primero que comprobó fue la hora, las doce treinta de la mañana. Había llegado muy tarde gracias a que Yamazaki Sagaru había faltado por razones desconocidas. Tenía la impresión de que su compañero de escuela tenía un trabajo aparte del de atender una pastelería, el cual le quitaba mucho tiempo. Sí mal no recordaba el mismo Zaki se lo había mencionado un día que caminaron juntos de regreso.

–Creo que también dijo que Kondo-sensei trabaja con él a tiempo parcial. –

–Shin-chan. –la puerta de la alcoba se abrió repentinamente, asustándolo y haciéndolo soltar un gritito. –Kyuu-chan y yo saldremos un momento, pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo? –

– ¿Qué? ¿A estas horas? –las miro a ambas con desdén. –Es peligroso que salgan tan tarde. –

Kyuubei chasqueo la lengua irritada. –Vamos ir a ver a Otose, nos llamo hace unos minutos. Ni idea de para qué. –se encogió de hombros.

–Imagino que querrá preguntarles sí ustedes saben cómo es que Gin-san permitió que Kagura-chan se fuera a vivir veinte días a casa de Okita-san. –comento sin pensarlo.

Antes de darse cuenta las dos mujeres lo miraban con sorpresa, con una temible y horrorosa sorpresa. Shinpachi trago saliva…de nuevo.

' _Maldición, yo y mi gran boca.'_ Lloriqueo Shinpachi internamente. Sus ojos cafés miraron intimidados a las dos amigas y de nuevo retrocedió un paso.

–Más vale que te expliques, Shinpachi-kun. –sonrío Kyuubei de forma siniestra, tronándose los dedos. –Habla. –

Con mucho miedo, Shinpachi se encamino a la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los sillones, justo frente al de dos plazas que ocupaban Tae y Kyuubei. Tras pedir mentalmente a cualquier dios que estuviera disponible que lo salvarán de la furia de las dos mayores, el pelinegro se dispuso a relatar los acontecimientos tal y como Katsura se los había contado esa tarde luego de la salida.

.

.

.

– ¿No puedes dormir, china? –la plana voz de Sougo la hizo alzar la vista de la oscuridad que había en toda la sala. Se estremeció ligeramente.

Tanto como decir que no podía dormir era exagerar. Hasta hacia dos horas había estado cómodamente en el mundo de los sueños, pero todo se fue por el desagüe cuando Otae la llamó a las tres de la mañana para gritarle que saliera de esa casa de inmediato. También le dijo que mataría a Gin-chan por haberlo permitido y le dio miedo preguntar si Shinpachi aún respiraba.

–Eso no te importa, estúpido. –gruño la pelirroja fastidiada. Había tenido suficiente con el sermón que duro dos horas completitas. –No eres más que un maldito sádico busca problemas. –resoplo.

Okita alzo una ceja molesto y se sentó a su lado en las escaleras. Kagura lo miro de reojo con irritación.

–Recuerda que puedo hacerte la vida imposible durante veinte días, china. –

Kagura soltó una risa. –Oh vamos, no es como que me la hagas muy fácil el resto del tiempo. –

El castaño la miro con fijeza. Observo sus ojos azules, su cabello rojizo atado en una cebolla alta, su pijama más grande que ella, sus labios entreabiertos. Sonrío.

–Parece que quieres que te ataque, china. –se inclino muy levemente hacia ella, percibiendo ese característico aroma a cerezas que desprendía. Amplio su sonrisa.

–Cuando quieras, no me importa. –Sougo alzo una ceja divertido, a sabiendas de que ella no había captado el mensaje oculto en sus palabras. Acerco su mano hasta ella. ¿Sería adecuado?

– ¿Segura que puedo? –pregunto con voz ronca, tomando su mentón entre sus dedos y obligándola a mirarlo. –No te quejes luego. –

Kagura abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño. – ¡Aléjate de mí, maldito pervertido! –lo empujo.

–Recuerda que eres mi esclava durante los próximos días, estúpida. ¿Qué sería bueno ordenarte? –

La pelirroja se levanto de un salto, furiosa. –Más te vale que no pidas ninguna estupidez, sádico. –entrecerró los ojos. –Hay un límite en tus órdenes ¿Lo olvidabas? –señalo escaleras arriba, directamente a la habitación de Mitsuba. –Tu linda _aneue_ podría decepcionarse, idiota. –

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, las orbes azules chocaron con las rojizas. Sin notarlo ella se acerco mucho a su rostro, inclinada sobre él en una postura altanera. Sougo sonrío perverso.

–Eres tan fastidiosa y lenta como siempre. –suspiro, levantándose, importándole poco que su rostro pasará aún más cerca del de la chica con sus acciones. La Yato retrocedió por inercia. –Me pregunto ¿Cuánto más durará esto? –susurro cerca de su oído.

El castaño bajo las escaleras y se interno en la cocina. Kagura sintió su rostro arder. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidar la cercanía que habían tenido? ¡Habían sido solo tres segundos, joder! Se estremeció al recordar su aliento chocando en su oído.

Era definitivo, estaba enferma. Se cruzo de brazos preocupada. ¿Y sí era algo grave? Tendría que esperar un poco más para poder hablar con Otae y Kyuubei. Miro una vez más el camino seguido por el chico y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta la alcoba de Mitsuba. Ya después lo hablaría con las chicas. Quizás todo se debía a que solo tenía sueño. Sí, eso debía ser.

.

.

.

El lugar donde siempre se veían a escondidas desde hacía casi tres años. Un café ubicado en el centro de la ciudad que vendía deliciosos postres, cafés, malteadas y desayunos. Poco le impresionaba a él que siempre se vieran donde mismo, pues a pesar de todo y sus caracteres diferentes se conocían desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

–Es bueno ver que no tardas cuando se trata de la chiquilla. –menciono Hijikata Toushirou dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. –Gintoki. –

–Lo mismo te digo, Toushirou. –resoplo el peli plata tomando asiento justo frente a él. Ambos se miraron un momento para después pedir algo de comer.

–Espero que no tuvieras clases a esta hora, Gintoki. –el pelinegro dio un sorbo al café que la anciana mujer deposito frente a él. –No me gusta que seas irresponsable. –

–Y yo espero que no hayas dejado ninguna patrulla pendiente, Toushirou. –

Un nuevo silencio se acomodo entre ambos, mientras comían desinteresadamente un trozo de pastel de fresas. Gintoki sorbió un poco de su malteada y fijo su vista en las personas que pasaban por la calle. Suspiro.

–Kagura lleva un día en casa de tu novia. –miro su reflejo, tenía profundas ojeras. –Al parecer perdió una apuesta con Okita-kun. Al principio tuve la tentación de despellejarlo vivo… –

–Me habrías hecho un favor. –comento por lo bajo.

–…pero luego pensé que ya que esos dos quieren venir a Japón no había mejor manera de cuidarla que esa. Esta cerca de ti, después de todo. –

Hijikata lo miro seriamente. –Algo me comento Mitsuba ayer por la mañana. Me dijo que antier por la noche había llegado una amiga de Sougo, y que estaría en su casa por veinte días. –dio otro sorbo a su café. –Estaba de lo más emocionada. Luego cuando lo vi a él estaba todo lleno de rasguños y moretones. Supongo que ahora entiendo más. –

El peli plata sonrío con cierto orgullo.

–Bueno ¿Y quién llegará primero? Es decir, debe ser más inteligente si por fin dieron con ella. –

–Mutsu Yato. –se recargo en la silla. –El mismo día que Kagura se fue a casa de Okita me llamó para decirme que estaría aquí pronto. –

– ¿Qué haremos? Me preocupa Kagura, aún no está lista para verlos. –

–Lo sé, Toushirou. Es fecha que aún tiene pesadillas con…con él. Sin embargo, no sé cuándo estará aquí Mutsu. Puede que ella no le haga daño, pero es tan impredecible como todos los Yato. –

Hijikata asintió concediéndole la razón. Si había un rasgo compartido por todos y cada uno de los Yato, era su habilidad para ser impredecibles y fuertes. Lejos de eso, todos eran diferentes a su manera. Quizás la más diferente era la propia Kagura…y su madre.

–Por el momento estará a salvo con Mitsuba y Sougo. –comento. –Pero esa mujer es más astuta que ninguno de ellos, así que habremos de tener cuidado. Sí todo sale bien podremos evitar que la encuentre, pero me temo que Mutsu encontrará la manera de verla, estoy seguro. –

Gintoki asintió serio. –Pero la voy a proteger, sin importar que. –

Hijikata sonrío. –Hablaré con Kondo-san, así que descuida. Estoy seguro de que me dará algunos días libres si se los pido. Más si va por ti. –

Gintoki sonrío. –Eso espero. Tienes que cuidar bien de ella en estos días. A pesar de lo que parece, estoy casi seguro de que ella presiente algo. Siempre lo hace cuando tiene que ver con ellos. –

–Bien. Te llamaré en la noche por si ocurre algo. –

Sakata asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

–Qué raro, hoy no vino _danna_ a darnos sus típicas clases. –Sougo observo como Kagura cargaba con el ceño fruncido su mochila, su maleta de deportes y sus propias cosas. No había dicho nada al respecto, cuando el día anterior lo insulto hasta cansarse al darse cuenta de que tendría que llevarle las cosas.

Pero ese día estaba muy callada.

–Tampoco vino con nosotros, sí es lo que quieres saber. –dio otro paso, hasta alcanzar finalmente los portones de la escuela. –Gori-sensei dijo que estaría ocupado, así que él nos dio la clase. –

Al llegar se encontró de frente con un extraño hombre vestido con una gabardina roja a pesar del calor que hacía. Era castaño y llevaba unos raros lentes de sol. Por alguna razón desconocida le dio un mal presentimiento. Se detuvo un momento, provocándole desconcierto a Sougo.

Estuvo tentada en dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta trasera, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo el hombre se giro y la miro. La miraba fijamente, para luego sacar algo de su gabardina y observarlo. Retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose acorralada.

–Deja de hacer el estúpido y vámonos, china. –Sougo la apresuro con aparente fastidio, sin embargo, miraba alerta al hombre que permanecía de pie sin apartar su vista de la pelirroja. –Aneue pidió que llegáramos temprano ¿lo olvidas? Quiere que cenemos con su estúpido novio. –

–Prometido. –lo corrigió tensa.

El castaño de orbes rojizas la empujo suavemente y Kagura volvió a caminar, al irse acercando notaron como el hombre comenzaba a sonreír.

–Tú debes ser Kagura, ajajaja. –río como tonto. – ¿Verdad? –

–Sí. –

–Me salvas, ¿sabes? –se acerco a ella utilizando un tono confidencial. –Sí hubiera pasado otro día más sin encontrarte, Mutsu me habría dado de comer a los perros. ¡Esa mujer tiene un temperamento! –

La sangre se le heló. Su cuerpo se tenso. Y el sádico la miro sin comprender, a punto de sacar la espada que llevaba colgando de su hombro. No le gustaba la forma en la cual la pelirroja miraba a ese hombre.

–Me presento niños, yo soy Sakamoto Tatsuma. –sonrío de forma boba. –Y estoy aquí porque ella quiere verte. –

– ¿Ella? –repitió Okita alzando una ceja. – ¿De qué…? –

–Hablas de Mutsu ¿no es cierto? –pregunto con la voz ronca. – ¿Hace cuanto esta aquí? –

Sakamoto se encogió de hombros. –Ayer en la madrugada. Primero fuimos a buscarte a la casa donde solía vivir Kintoki, pero nos enteramos de que ya no vivía ahí, así que todo el día de ayer estuvimos rondando los alrededores buscando información, hasta que una chica nos dijo que conocía a alguien que se parecía a la de la foto. –el hombre le mostro solo a Kagura una fotografía suya de cuando tenía diez años. –Le preguntamos de donde y fue así como llegamos hasta aquí. Mutsu se pondrá contenta al ver que era cierto. –

Kagura apretó los dientes. –No. –siseo. –Dile a Mutsu que no tiene nada que estar haciendo buscándome. Mis lazos con esa gente se rompieron hace muchos, muchos años. Y ella lo sabe bien. –

Sakamoto bajo la mirada. –Ella lucho mucho por conseguir saber en qué país estabas. –

–Ni siquiera debió intentarlo. –Kagura rompió la fotografía ante las sorprendidas miradas de Okita y Tatsuma. –Escúchame bien, risitas, dile a Mutsu que se regrese por donde vino, no quiero ni puedo verla. Ella lo sabe mejor que yo. –

Con paso firme y los ojos picándole, Kagura se retiro sin saber siquiera si el castaño le seguía. Pero lo averiguo cuando al cruzar el parque sintió un tirón en su brazo. Se giro con sorpresa solo para encontrarse de frente con Sougo, quien la miraba seriamente.

–Espero una explicación. –

Ella sonrío de forma amarga. –Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. –trato de zafarse. –Y tampoco conmigo. –

Y no mentía. El hecho de que Mutsu estuviera en Japón y que hubiera dado con ella no significaba que iría corriendo hasta ella. No estaba en sus planes que ella apareciera, mucho menos que la buscara. No sabía que quería, y tampoco podía importarle. El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre le dolía, peor sería si aceptaba verla.

Todo estaba bien así.

–Ese hombre me pidió que te dijera que lo pensarás bien. Dijo que Mutsu necesitaba decirte algo muy importante. –

–No es de mi incumbencia. –susurro. –Pero lo que sí lo es, definitivamente, es llegar temprano para la cena. –lo miro. Y a Sougo se le fue el aire. Jamás había visto esos ojos azules albergar tanta tristeza. Tanto dolor. Por lo que, sin meditarlo, la rodeo con sus brazos. Kagura no reacciono a tiempo.

– ¿P-pero qué demonios te crees que haces, imbécil? –trato de empujarlo, pero el otro apretó su agarre un poco más. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el cielo comenzó a nublarse y a caer gotitas de agua. Fue entonces que el sádico la soltó.

–Vámonos. –ordeno sin mirar atrás. –No te permito deprimirte por otra cosa que no sea yo. –

– ¡Ja!, ni que estuvieras tan bueno. –se burlo.

–Muchas chicas dicen lo contrario. Soy muy apuesto, estúpida. –

–Eso solo lo dicen las pobres almas en desgracia que no tienen buen gusto. –

Okita la fulmino con la mirada. –No puedes hablarme así. Recuerda que… –

Fue quizás a la mitad del estúpido discurso sobre las razones por las cuales no podía insultarlo, que Kagura se dio cuenta de que estar con él la aliviaba mucho. El peso de saber que Mutsu estaba en la misma ciudad que ella se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar.

Lo miro, dándose cuenta de que se había callado y de que él también la miraba. Sonrío ligeramente.

Creía que acababa de comprender sus intenciones. La molestaba para que se le olvidara. Como un buen amigo. Claro que le habría gustado saber que no era precisamente como amigo la razón por la cual lo hacía.

.

.

.

– ¿La encontraste, Tatsuma? –la voz monótona lo hizo alzar la cabeza casi de inmediato. –Esa chica, Nobume ¿Tenía razón? –

El hombre se quito la gabardina roja y la dejo en el perchero del hotel, se saco los lentes de sol y le sonrío ligeramente a su prometida. La Yato lo miraba sentada en la orilla de la cama con ojos ansiosos.

– ¿Y bien? –

–Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. –Mutsu entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Cuál quiere primero? –

–Habla. –

El hombre suspiro y arrastro una de las sillas que había alrededor de una mesita de té. La deposito justo frente a la castaña y sentó con cansancio.

–La encontré. –los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron. –Pero…ella no quiere verte. –Mutsu bajo la mirada. –Dijo que… –

–Lo sé. –murmuro. –Lo sé perfectamente bien. No tienes que repetírmelo. –

Sakamoto la abrazo con cuidado.

–Es natural que me odie, Tatsuma. –se mordió el labio inferior. –Yo la abandone. –

No podía decir nada al respecto porque no conocía las circunstancias. Hacía años le había preguntado, pero la mujer le había contestado con un _"que te importa, idiota."_ Así que solamente sabía que Kagura era su sobrina, que cargaba con un pasado muy doloroso y que la niña esa tenía mucho que ver con las culpas que su prometida cargaba.

Aunque, por lo visto, Mutsu no era la única con algo que cargar. Le había bastado muy poco para notar que la muchacha pelirroja estaba igual o peor que su tía.

¿Cuánto más soportaría sin explotar? Sakamoto esperaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que nunca lo hiciera. Pero Kagura Yato parecía tan rota, que pronto terminaría por colapsar. Sakamoto lo presentía.

.

.

.

–No esperaba verte aquí. –comento Kagura al ver a Hijikata. –Pensé que cancelarías o algo así. –

El pelinegro sonrío. –No soy Gintoki. –

–Ya lo sé, pero no hables mal de Gin-chan, Mayora. –burlo sacándole la lengua. – ¿Se ha encontrado contigo o algo? –pregunto bajito, observando a la distancia como Mitsuba y su hermano arreglaban las cosas de la cena en la cocina.

Toushirou asintió en silencio. –Desayunamos juntos. –

–Oh, casi como una pareja. –

El mayor rodó los ojos, bastante acostumbrado a las bromas pesadas de la chica. –Compre mayonesa de camino para acá. –abrió la bolsa de plástico y se la lanzo a las manos. El pelinegro la miro sorprendido. –Escuche al sádico diciendo que te haría una broma con la que diera él. –

–Ahora me cuidas, que linda. –ironizó.

Ella sonrío, pero Hijikata notó que algo no andaba bien. –Sí es para fastidiarle los planes al sádico que así sea. Ser su esclava no es nada lindo. –

– ¿Es por eso que te ves rara? –pregunto directamente.

–Pienso que si fueras tú el esclavo estarías igual que yo, ¿no? –mintió. El chico se había limitado con sus órdenes, cierto era que buscaba la mejor forma de joderle la vida, pero tampoco estaba siendo tan malo como lo creyó al principio.

–Sí, supongo que sí. –la miro con desconfianza. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella le estaba ocultando algo.

.

.

.

Tres de la mañana, Shinpachi abrió los ojos somnoliento al escuchar el suave tintineo de su celular. Se levanto de la cama a tientas hasta que logro vislumbrarlo sobre su escritorio.

–Ah, es un mensaje de Kagura-chan. –bostezo suavemente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Shinpachi abrió el mensaje y se sorprendió cuando lo leyó.

Patsuan:

Tengo un mal presentimiento, he vuelto a soñar con él.

Algo en el comportamiento de Mayora y Gin-chan no me gusta. Comienzo a sentirme inquieta.

Ya no sé qué hacer. No he podido dormir en varios días. El otro día la llamada de anego me salvo de mis pesadillas.

¡Necesito ayuda, Patsuan!

El pelinegro dejo sobre el escritorio el celular y se regreso a la cama. No sabía que debía contestarle. Poco sabía sobre su pasado. Con anterioridad ella le había mencionado algo acerca de él, pero era fecha que no sabía quién era.

Sin embargo, sí que podía ayudarla en algo, aunque fuera poco. Trataría de hablar con Gintoki al día siguiente, a ver si podía averiguar algo que ayudara a su amiga.

Solo esperaba que el mayor no le sacara la vuelta al asunto.

.

.

.

Continuara~

.

.

.

¡Yay! Hola, gente. Últimamente no tardo en actualizar. Por lo menos no tanto. ¿Eso es bueno, no?

En fin, dejando eso de lado, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia, sobre todo a aquellas que la comentan:

 _ **hitorikitefa8:**_ _¡Hola! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus comentarios, realmente me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi forma de escribir y la historia. Tengo planeado publicar el capítulo cinco la próxima semana. Aún no sé qué día, pero será pronto. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!_

 _ **mi-chan:**_ _Me alegra que te gustará el capítulo. Y gracias a ti por comentar._

 _ **melgamonster:**_ _Jaja, la verdad es que no. Siendo la esclava de Sougo se la vera difícil, pero siendo ella él sádico tampoco la tendrá fácil. Me alegra que te guste la historia._

 _ **Mei:**_ _¡Gracias! La verdad es que a veces se me complica no salirme del personaje, pero espero que si sucede sea lo mínimo. Jaja, ya sé, a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja Tousshi x Mitsuba, son un amor._

 _ **Leche de fresa:**_ _Jaja, sí, ese Shinpachi siempre será el hermano/hijo histérico que todos amamos :) Por otra parte ya se ha revelado quien es una de esas personas, ¿Quién será el siguiente? ;D Oh, a esos dos les pasara de todo en esos días. ¡No puedo esperar para publicar! ¡Gracias por comentar, siempre me alegras el día!_

 _ **Grell Whoops:**_ _Jaja, pronto se irán respondiendo muchas preguntas. La verdad es que a veces se me complica no salirme del personaje, pero me hace feliz saber que si me apego a sus personalidades. ¡Claro que habrá algo romántico! Muy al estilo OkiKagu, ¡Pero habrá, lo prometo! (: ¡Gracias por comentar!_

A todos los demás lectores/as, agradezco que lean la historia. Sí hay alguna sugerencia o algo así, solo escríbanlo (:

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero estén todos muy bien.

 _Ciao, ciao (:_


End file.
